


Take Control of Me

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Control, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain has Andy Roddick frustrated but watching Rafa has him even more frustrated.  Starts on the day of the rain and “revolt” at US Open. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Control of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I can't find the real good pics but [this is what inspired this story](http://tennis.si.com/2011/09/08/the-adventures-of-andy-and-david/).

Andy is not the best scholar so simply learning another language doesn’t come so easily.  Sure, he can probably say a sentence or two…if he gives himself five minutes to make sure he’s got the verb tense correct.  Roger makes it look so easy… okay, so he makes _everything_ look so easy, from that one-handed backhand down the line that Andy misses cutting off even if he’s crowding the net to charming the sponsors to handling twins and otherwise making married life look so simple.  
   
But it especially bugs him that he can’t infiltrate Rafa’s circle.  Andy doesn’t dislike Rafa – nobody does – but the language issue does lead to a distance that he wishes wasn’t there.

It comes at him when he hears David in the locker room, grumbling in Spanish about something wrong.  Andy has been eyeing the weather and he suspects David has been as well but he could be complaining about anything.  There’s been a mist in the air since he arrived at the site this morning and that hasn’t changed even though they’ve been told a start time.  
   
Any idiot could have figured this was a bad idea and fifteen minutes of tennis is not fair to the players or the fans sitting in this misty mess.  David is staring up at the sky, rain hitting his face as he gestures wildly.  Andy had been complaining to the chair from the beginning but finally gets the hint to get them off the court already.  
   
It isn’t until they reach the main locker room that he realizes the extent of the issue.  Rafa is on a roll, ranting in Spanish about something related to the weather issues.  Or at least, Andy is pretty sure it’s about the conditions since he can only pick up a few words.  David had been walking behind him but soon joins in on the conversation.  
   
Rafa frowns as he hears whatever David tells him (Andy does know he said “Armstrong” at least) but Andy’s attempt at trying to catch more words is diverted when people speaking in English enter behind him.  Then the Spanish stops as Rafa looks up and spots the onlookers.  
   
“You too?”  
   
Since Andy has no clue what Rafa and David had been saying, he’s relieved that the person behind him is Murray, who says, “Shouldn’t have been out there,” as he drops his bag alongside David’s.  
   
Rafa, thankfully for Andy, says in English, says, “I’m going to the officials.  This is ridiculous.”  
   
Murray says, “Sure,” then glances to Andy to ask, “You in?”  Andy is thrown by the question as David’s eyes are focused right on him, as if waiting for Andy’s lead.  This is something that could come in handy whenever their match ends.  
   
“Let’s go.”  
   
* * * * *  
   
Being in a room with Rafa as he takes control of the meeting with the tournament supervisor has him wish he could wield that level of power.  Sure, Andy knows that he’s the loud one in a room containing Rafa and Murray – by a rather wide margin - but they have more pull since they’re the elite players (well, Andy knows he’d call Rafa ‘elite’ whereas Murray is closer to ‘fortunate the press thinks Big Four sounds better than the more-accurate Big Three’).  
   
What he learns from the meeting is that, while Rafa is the one the supervisor pays most attention, in fact it’s Murray who keeps Rafa’s attention.  Andy is not quite sure how that’s possible from a voice literally capable of having him daydreaming through this important meeting but he’s lost in the script.  
   
He walks out rather dazed, aware the supervisor has listened but doubting much of anything will truly be done.  All three of them do interviews, his own a blur because he’s wondering what the other two said.  
   
It isn’t until the press is gone that he realizes David has been around this whole time.  David says, “I doubt we play today.”  
   
Rafa is sitting on the bench, looking up as Murray is talking.  Hearing him say _anything_ in Spanish is jarring with that damn monotone but at least the words make a sentence, something Andy is incapable of doing.  Andy says, distracted, “Probably not.”  
   
“They listen to you.”  
   
Andy gives a wry smile.  “They listen to Rafa.”  
   
David shrugs.  “I don’t know.  You seem to get what you want.”  
   
“You don’t know what I want.”  Andy cringes, it sounding deeper than what David meant.  But Rafa is now standing and he’s grabbed onto Murray’s shirt sleeve as he leads them to a quieter spot.  
   
“Frustrated?”  
   
“You better believe it.”  
   
“Hopefully you can get what you want tomorrow.”  
   
It takes a full minute before he questions what David means.  
   
* * * * *  
   
The court sucks.  It’s cracked and there’s water bubbling up and Andy is so frustrated with the incompetence that maybe it’s a moment to be savored by those surfing YouTube.  But David is also there this time and at least that makes one person who isn’t afraid of him or trying not to laugh at the situation.  
   
He sees scores flashing.  Rafa is in control of his match against Muller while Murray is speeding through Donald.  It so figures that they’ll finish at around the same time so they can continue whatever the hell they’re doing that seems to involve a bronzed Adonis preferring to be bossed around by a guy who can unironically say he’s worn a kilt.  
   
Or so his imagination has turned it, anyway.  David keeps glancing Andy’s way, wanting to say something but biting his lip to keep from altering a match that will likely continue shortly.  When the nonsense continues, Andy blurts out about playing on Court 13 because he just needs to play already instead of continuing to hear the stupid thoughts in his head that involve ordering David to kneel down and obey.  
   
* * * * *  
   
After the post-match press conference, Andy makes an impromptu decision to return to the locker room.  His suspicion confirmed when he hears a loud bang from a locker in the back.  Sure enough, it’s David cursing himself out in Spanish (while Andy’s Spanish does suck, he learned every bad word by the time he was sixteen as any good high school kid would) while kicking a locker.  
   
Andy remembers the looks he’s gotten in the last twenty four hours.  Golden eyes focused on only him, waiting to hear answers from _him_ not Braveheart.  He has power and now is a good time to test.  
   
“Cut it out.”

David stops but doesn’t look his way, resting his forehead against the mangled locker instead.  “I can’t, Andy.  Not now.”  
   
“Frustrated?”  
   
David gives a chuckle, then repeats Andy’s exact words. “You better believe it.”  
   
“I believe you told me yesterday I’d get what I want tomorrow.  It may help your frustration.”  
   
“That’s when I still seriously thought I’d be the winner.  My error.”  
   
“Are you turning down my offer?” Andy stands right behind David, reaching so his hand is against the locker.  
   
David’s breathing gets ragged but he’s most definitely shaking his head, then he slowly turns around.  He looks up at Andy and says, “I really shouldn’t want this from you.  Even more so now that I lost.”  
   
Andy steps in closer, David instinctively backing into the locker.  “It’s been a tough year but right now is good.”  
   
“Sure it is.  You’re facing Rafa tomorrow.  You need to focus on him instead of me.”  
   
“Please don’t mention him right now.”  
   
David looks down, clearly seeing how badly Andy wants that release, then says with regret in his voice, “I have to.  You have to stay focused on the goal.  Getting past Rafa is the goal.”  
   
“Will you be around if I don’t?”  
   
 “I will do my best to please you if that happens.”


End file.
